The invention relates generally to single lever controls for regulating the throttle and clutch associated with an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to single lever controls for marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
Single lever controls generally include a main control lever which is pivotally movable in opposite directions from a neutral position through a clutch operating range to effect clutch operation without affecting the engine throttle setting and subsequently through a throttle control range whereby the engine speed is increased without affecting clutch actuation. As a result, clutch actuation occurs before there is an appreciable advancement of the throttle and the clutch cannot be reversed before the throttle is returned to an idle speed setting.
One type of single lever control includes means for selectively disconnecting the main control lever from the clutch actuating mechanism when the main control lever is in the neutral position so that the main control lever can be moved independently of the clutch actuation mechanism to advance the throttle setting while the clutch is in the neutral position. Prior art constructions for this type of single lever control often include fairly complex mechanisms. particularly when lockout means are provided for preventing clutch actuation when the throttle is at an advanced setting, and usually require lateral movement of the push-pull control cable(s) connecting the control to the remotely located engine clutch and/or throttle. Examples of prior art single lever controls of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Parsons, 2,986,044, issued May 30, 1961; Morse et al., 3,127,785, issued Apr. 7, 1964; Morse et al., 3,204,732, issued Sept. 7, 1965; Pervier, 3,309,938, issued Mar. 21, 1967; Farrington et al., 3,842,695, issued Oct. 22, 1974.